Zacarias and Caity
by 4Ever-Loving-Darkness
Summary: Just as the title says. His lifemate is Caity.
1. Chapter 1 The Miad

Chapter 1 the Maid

I don't own any of the of the De La Cruz or their lifemates or thier relatives. However I do own Caity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul and Ginny raced through the second floor hallway of the De La Cruz "ranch house", both laughing with care-free joy. Paul sped up just a little to get ahead of Ginny, who in turn increased her own speed, to catch up to Paul. "Give me my papers, Paul. It took me forever to type up my essay," Ginny giggled breathless as she tried to take the papers from Paul's tightly crushed fist. Paul pulled his arm closer to his chest in order to get the papers out of Ginny's reach. Both skidded down a corner and knocked over a person who was carrying white sheets in a large basket. Paul ran into the person, who could not be seen due to the sheets being stacked higher then the person, first. Ginny came right after him, and knocked the sheet holder down. Ginny looked back over her shoulder to yell out an apology and continued to chase her brother. Nether of the two children stopped to make sure the person was alright or offer their help. They just continue to run out of sight, and turn another corner.

The, spotless and freshly cleaned sheets scattered everywhere, even on the first floor white tiles. One sheet fell landed on top of the fallen person, covering it completely. Muttering an oath, the person pulled the sheet of and looked around to only frown at the now dirty sheets.

The person was in fact a young girl, who was quite small for her age. She had brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her face was beautifully spotless of any flaws. Only thing that was on her paled skin faced were rounded glasses. Her small hands went reached around her to stuff the sheets back into the basket. Then she got up, dusted off her black and white uniform, and carried the basket down the stairs to collect the other sheets.

Her name was Caity Whitethorn, and she had been working as a maid for the De La Cruz for only two weeks. The only people she had really met were Paul, Ginny, and Colby De La Cruz. Even so, she only really saw the other workers and the children. Everyone else, or so she has been told, came out at night. Caity only worked in the day, so she never got to meet the five De La Cruz brothers. But that was just fine with her. As long as she had a job, she was fine with not meeting anyone, besides the eldest brother had been out of town for nearly two months. Rumor has it though, that he will be coming back this evening.

Caity gathered all the sheets and went trudging back to the wash room. _'It took me hours to do these sheets. This was my last load and now I have to redo them. Oh well, my shift ends soon, so the other maids can take care of them if I do not finish.'_ Caity set to work on the sheets, again. She was just so tried that she wanted to go straight to bed and sleep until the following day. Unlike most of the workers here, Caity has her own place. A small apartment in the down town city. As dangerous as it was there, the rent was cheap and she had a place to call her own. Which was what she really wanted anyway?

She had just finished her last sheet, when a girl with short blonde hair stepped through the door of the wash room. She had the same uniform as Caity, except this girl had made the skirt a lot shorter and her blouse much tighter. Her apron was tied so tightly that if she were to be in the proper light, anyone could see the flowery designs of her bra. Most of the maids dressed just like the blonde, because they wanted the attention of the unmarried De La Cruz, which happened to be the eldest. Caity found their dressing to be repulsive and just down right whoresh. So Caity just wore her uniform the proper way and length, so she wouldn't look like the other maids. The blonde looked at her long red nails and said, "Your shift is over. Go home and I will take care of the sheets." Caity, gratefully left the room and went out of the house, heading for home.

Zacarias De La Cruz had no sooner walked through the door when the blonde maid came up to take his jacket and greet him with what she hopped was a sexy smile. Zacarias ignored her and went in search for his brother Rafael and his lifemate Colby. Normally, Zacarias trusted the word of his brothers, but with so many Carpathian males turning vampire, it was hard to trust any human that could be under the sway of one of the loath some undead. Zacarias had located his brother and lifemate in the library, helping the children with their homework. "Brother, welcome back. I hope your trip was a safe one." Rafael approached Zacarias and grabbed his forearms in the age old greeting of warriors, Zacarias returned the gesture and reassured him that his trip was safe.

"What of this maid that I have heard about? Is she trusted to have around the children during the day when we are not able to be there should there be any danger?" He always got straight to the point. It was natural for new workers to meet the De La Cruz brothers and to work the night shifts until they knew that the person could be trusted to work the day shift. Why hadn't any of his four brothers spoken to the girl and keep an eye on her?

Colby stood behind her lifemate and spoke softly, "Paul and Ginny really seemed happy and safe with the girl and I really felt no threat, so I was the one who insisted that she work the day shifts first for Paul and Ginny's sake." Rafael turned his eyes to look over his shoulder at Colby and smiled, happy that she would defend him form whatever anger his eldest brother might throw at him.

Zacarias sighed, not really feeling the weight of stress he should be feeling due to his brothers' lack of security. "Where is the girl sleeping?"

Rafael spoke this time, "She does not live with us, she had assured us that she has a place of her own and is comfortable living there."

"Where does she live then? I would like to meet her and see for myself that she is trustworthy to be unattended since you and the others are so wrapped around your lifemates' fingers and do not remember how to adequately see to your protection." Rafael lowered his eyes to the floor as Zacarias scolded him, with no emotion what so ever. Colby reached out and took his large hand in her smaller one. Just as she was about to voice her opinion, Rafael sent her a look to be silent.

"She lives at 3124 Watson Drive, downtown of the city." Zacarias nodded and left, taking a car to Caity's place to see if she really was no threat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear this was like three pages long on Word. Sorry it seems so slow and short, I just really wanted to get the story started.


	2. Chapter 2 Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Boyfriend?

Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I never thought the first chapter was any good, but you guys sure as hell made me proud of it. Once again I own Caity and Steven. I do not own any of the De La Cruz brothers or their lifemates or relatives.

When Rafael had said downtown, Zacarias had no idea downtown would be such a dump. All over the town, garbage littered the streets and sidewalks, the homes loomed high with broken windows and crumpling bricks, and the walls of every building were decorated in graffiti that displayed the signs of rivaling gangs. Zacarias shook his head of dark hair, thinking of the stupidity of his brothers for hiring someone that lived in this area. It was plain as day that this was the home to most of the criminals that roamed and prowled the streets, thinking that they owned the night and everything in it. How wrong they are to think of such a thing. Zacarias cursed silently as the wheel of the black 300 hit yet again another pit hole on the street. _'Why would any of my brothers hire any form here and still let them live here, especially a woman?' _Zacarias really felt no pity for the girl that lives here, even though he knew he should. But such emotions had left him within the first two hundred years of his nearly three thousand years of existing. He glanced at an interesting gang sign on one of the home walls. Only seeing it in dull white and gray, when he knew there was more to it then that.

He parked the 300 in front of a tall apartment building, like most; it was crumpling and run down. He locked up the car and went up the stair to the door. Once in side, he turned to the right wall and took a look at the floor map. Instead of room numbers, the little apartments had the name of who was currently living in the room as an ideation of where to go. Caity Whitethron lived on the third floor. The elevator was out of order, so it was up the creaking and infested looking stairs.

Caity had just cooking dinner, when there was a knock at her door. _'Who on earth could that be?' _She opened the door to see a tall man with dark hair and slightly tan skin. His eyes were so dark, they appeared to be black, and he had broad shoulders and a cruel mouth that had a sensual look to it. He was drop dead gorgeous. "Hello. How can I help you this evening?" Caity was really proud of herself that her voice was still the same and not some squeaking high pitch squeal. The man continued to look at her with what appeared to be shock and confusion. But he had yet to say a word.

Zacarias was nearly blinded at the colors, though dark as they were, that invaded his vision. He almost stumbled, but felt a small, soft hand that reached out to help steady him. "Here are you hurt? Come inside you look as though you're going to faint." He heard the most beautiful voice say to him with concern. He felt himself being lead into the room and seated on a slightly lumpy couch. He was still disoriented form the colors that he couldn't really see the woman that lead him in and what the room looked like. He put a hand to his head as if that will help his vision.

Caity waited nervously as the man that was now in her living room try and righted himself. She didn't know much about medical stuff, but was pretty sure he was just dizzy. "I am sorry to have worried you, I was just a little disoriented. I am Zacarias De La Cruz and I came here to see if you were trustworthy enough to be working at our home. But since you let a stranger in so kindly, I guess I can conclude that you trust enough." Zacarias had thought that was the lamest thing he had ever said in his life. Of course she was trusting enough, she was his lifemate. **His**, no one else's his. When he felt that he had finally got his bearings, he opened his eyes to look at his lifemate.

Caity had never heard of such a masculine voice. One that was as soft and exotic as velvet. One that she felt penetrate her and just stayed in her head and heart. A voice that she felt that she could listen to for her whole life. This man, her boss, was more than likely a threat to all women in the world. His voice alone was a weapon, but with those eyes, that body, oh no wonder why he is the biggest playboy. She just bet that he had all sorts of women crawling on their hands and knees just to be able to kiss those sensual lips.

"Oh, well as long as you are here then, would you like something to drink?" _'Cause I know I do.'_ Caity left for the kitchen without waiting for his reply, needing to get away form the man with an all too dangerous look in his eyes. A look of possession, lust, and something else that she was not quiet sure of.

Zacarias scanned the room he was in when she had left. The room was small, with pealing, stained, darken yellow wallpaper. The carpet beneath his feet was rough and dirty with years of miscare, and the couch he was sitting on was ripped in several places. There was no television set, only an empty stand that is used to hold up a one. He heard her walk through the kitchen, the clacking of plastic cups, and the sound of liquid being poured into them. He heard her soft footsteps as she entered into the living room. "The TV was stolen a while ago, as well as my silverware and glasses, so sorry about the cups." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"Why didn't you agree to live at my home? Surely you cannot find this appealing or safe for you?"

"I wanted my own space and not to be a bother. Besides, here I can do what I feel like doing and not feel like I am causing trouble." She blushed as he watched her, acting as if he had eyes only for her. Zacarias couldn't get over at how beautiful she was. How small and doll like she was compared to him. Heck he was sure that if they were to both stand, she would barely come up to his chest. He smiled, thanking god for giving his such a perfect lifemate. He felt that she was leaving something out of her small list of reasons.

"What is the other reason that you are forgetting to tell me?"

Caity blushed even harder. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her very number one reason for not moving into the De La Cruz family home. "Well, it's because here I am closer to my boyfriend of six months. I just couldn't stand the thought of him wasting so much gas just to see me." Zacarias felt his heart skip two beats as her words sank in. His lifemate, the one that has the power to save his soul, was already seeing another man.

Well that is the second chapter. At first I wasn't going to add in a boyfriend, but the thought of Zacarias having a rival was just so tempting. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Im sorry, come agian

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry Come Again

Hello to all of my lovely readers. I just wanted to thank you for your wonderful reviews. In this chapter I do own Caity and Danny. I do not own any of the De La Cruz Bros. or their Lifemates and relatives.

Zacarias could only stare at Caity as her words sank in. The savior of his soul was with another man. How could this be? He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was not single as she should be, that she was not waiting for him as she should be. All of his two thousand years he has waited for her and this is what he gets? Zacarias gently cleared his throat, "Your boyfriend of six months you say."

Caity nodded her head, "Yes sir, he asked me to date him just after I had gotten laid off from my last job, due to the fact that the business was shut down. Since we have been close friends for nearly two years, he had decided to help me out by supporting me until I got a new job. Then one thing led to another and now we are officially a couple."

Zacarias listened intently to her little love story, trying to find flaws in how their relationship began. _'They haven't been dating long, and he hadn't asked her out in the most romantic way. It shouldn't be so hard to break them up. The first step to do that is to get her in my domain.'_ Caity had continued to stare at him since he seemed so lost in thought. Then his gaze focused back onto her, when she really wished they wouldn't have. His gaze was just too intense, too possessive.

"So, you chose to stay here, for your boyfriend, when he does not even live here? Does this seem very logical to you? Why should you have to suffer from robberies, drug addicts that live just down the hall and such a run down place that if a tack were to fall the place would no doubt crumble to pieces?" Zacarias used his most compelling voice, using the strongest compulsion that he could summon. He was going to get her to agree to coming with him no matter what.

Caity felt like she was in a daze. What had they been talking about, why was she staying here. Her reasons no longer really made sense to her anymore. "Because, I wanted us to be closer, so he wouldn't be upset." She argued weakly. Zacarias sensed that she was weakening, probably to the fact that she was beyond tired with her shift today.

"Why not come home with me, I can have all your belongs packed in less then an hour, or I could buy you new things that better fit such a lovely woman as you." Caity nodded weakly, she couldn't seem to comprehend their conversation or what she was really agreeing to. All she knew was that she had to agree with whatever Zacarias, her boss, said.

Zacarias placed his large hand at the small of her back and guided her out of her apartment building to his car. _'That was easy enough. I know this man will not be such a threat.'_ With that thought in mind, he sent her to a peaceful sleep as soon as she was safely in the car and buckled in. Then with a small smile, he drove off towards his home.

I am soo sorry this took so long. With work, navy, and school all in one day, every day. I never have time to write anymore. Hope you like it. 


End file.
